Radio frequency identification (RFID) devices, also sometimes known as inlays, comprise an integrated circuit and an antenna. An RFID device is in an intermediate configuration which must then undergo one or more manufacturing operations in order to complete the RFID tag, label or other enclosure housing the RFID device.
RFID tags and labels are widely used to associate an object with an identification code. RFID tags and labels generally have a combination of antennas and analog and/or digital electronics, which may include, for example, communications electronics, data memory, and control logic.
In many applications it is desirable to employ an RFID device that operates in multiple frequency bands such as High Frequencies (HF) and Ultra High Frequencies (UHF). In some applications such as medical applications, it may desirable for persons to wear the RFID device, which may be integrated into a wristband or other wearable item. Thus, it would be desirable to manufacture such dual band RFID devices in a wearable item, such a wristband, in a cost effective and efficient manner using current manufacturing technologies such as laser technology to create the antennas. These and other advantages may be provided by one or more embodiments of the present invention.